


Of Dogs and Deviants

by MissTano66



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Crime Fighting, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, German Shepard, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson is So Done, K-9 Officers, Medical Torture, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Police, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Revolution, Sarcasm, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Teasing, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTano66/pseuds/MissTano66
Summary: When K-9 Lieutenant Ryan Levitte, and her white German Shepard are assigned to a case of unspeakable horrors, she has to work with her old partner, Hank Anderson, and his new partner, Detective Connor. Something bad is happening in Detroit and only so many officers can know what is happening in the caverns below the city. It's up to Ryan, Hank, Connor, and Axel to find the ones behind these crimes against humanity and android kind alike.It's hard to work with someone that reminds you so much of you and the things you hate the most about yourself. Can Connor keep Hank and Ryan from killing each other before they solve this case?
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s), Hank Anderson & Original Female Character(s), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), North (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot warn people enough before you start reading this. It is graphic, it is gorey, and it is disturbing. I am well aware that it is fucked up for a human to write this. But you know what? I'm proud of it. It does get better, I promise. At some point.

**Time: 02:32:18**

**Date: 10/26/39**

**Location: 4236 Grand Boulevard, Detroit, MI 48208**

There wasn't a day this month that wasn't full of rain and dread. The hum of the A/C unit was enough to drive a lesser human crazy and forego comfort all together. Scarred fingers gripped the steering wheel as the time dragged on to the point of mind numbing irritation. Where the hell was her team? She couldn't go in there without backup, and she certainly couldn't risk the safety of her partner.

Nails pulled at the fabric of the wheel as she finally saw familiar lights in her rear view mirror. Three squad cars quickly pulled up to the scene and she pulled the handle of her van towards the roof, kicking the door open with more force than necessary.

“Lieutenant Levitte!” Her ears picked up the low, gruff voice of the captain and she forced herself to be professional, straightening her vest and cracking her knuckles mindlessly.

“Captain Dallas,” She regarded him shortly, tipping her head once as she headed for the back of the van, putting her hand on the handle keeping it latched closed.

“I was surprised by your call at this hour... Are you sure this is the place?” He stepped back and looked up at the building that looked run down and greased with age, clearly abandoned and in nobody's name. A shiver ran through her whole body and she pulled the door open with her brute strength.

“Positive.” On cue, a large white German Shepard leaped from the back of the van, wearing a black and blue vest that read  _ “K-9 Division”  _ in gold, along with a personal badge that came with it. She snapped the leash around the canine's harness and with a click of her tongue, the dog leaped into step with her.

She took her position behind the picket fence overtaken with weeds and vines as the squad got into position on either side of the door and with the clench of a fist, the first in line slammed his foot close to the door handle, making the wooden sheet turn to splinters under the force of his boot. They all ran into the house with pistols, assault rifles, and ready for a sudden attack, completely decked out in Kevlar.

Levitte stood her ground with the canine still right next to her, waiting for orders. After about three minutes, several gunshots were fired and the splattering of red on the remains of the front door were visible from the street lights. She wrinkled her nose a little and looked down at the canine who looked up at her, almost sharing her look.

Over the walkie strapped to her shoulder, she heard the Captain talk.  _ “We need backup immediately! Levitte, we'll cover you, get to the backyard!” _

“Copy that,” She snapped and unhooked the leash from the dog as she quickly leaped over the fence, the canine right behind her as she tore through the mountains of ravenous weeds and overgrown plant life. She put her arm over her eyes and tore through it, looking around and trying to find something that could be what she was looking for but it was impossible to see beyond the damn greenery.

“Fucking a, hate nature...” She muttered as she looked up and saw the storage shed on her far left and began to run for it. But without knowing where she was stepping, she fell. Hard.

Her feet came in contact with old wooden boards and she fell through the ground like a dead body, hitting the dirt and remains of the boards. The fall knocked the breath out of her lungs and she let out a gasp of air, pressing her hands into the dirt and lifting herself up slowly. The canine above was barking and growling like crazy, jumping from left to right around the hole in the Earth but unable to reach his owner without being able to see where he was landing.

Levitte swore weakly as she reached into her belt and removed the flashlight, clicking it on and illuminating the cavern she fell into. Looking up at the dog and sighing, she rubbed her forehead and shook her head a little, knocking the dirt free from her golden locks.

“Axel, stay where you are! Do not come down here!” She hollered as she looked around and saw the most gruesome sight in her whole life.

Inside of the cavern were the remains of hundreds of androids. Some weren't fully deactivated and were crawling around like they were clinging to the very last of their Thirium. Some had their synthetic skin, but many couldn't regenerate it with wounds that large. But that wasn't the worst... Amongst the android graveyard were the dead bodies of human females. Some had limbs removed and many had organs removed... The whole cavern seeped with death and horror and the stench was completely unbearable. Skeletal remains littered the dirt and merged with the walls of the dirt cave.

Levitte reached into her belt and pulled out a sanitary mask, pulling it on over her mouth and nose, stepping around the crawling android and trying her best to not step on a corpse or a body part.

“What happened here...” The smell was so bad that her eyes were skewing up.

“Captain Dallas! Rendezvous at my coordinates... I found our graveyard...”

“ _ Hostile is neutralized. We're coming, Ryan.” _

It only took two minutes for them to find her through her tracker in her wristband and they quickly pulled her out of the hole. She removed her mask and started coughing, rubbing her hands on her cargo pants as they were stained with red and blue blood.

Several swat men repelled down and began to investigate the cavern and see if there were any hostiles hiding in the darkness. Levitte felt like she could vomit... Of all the gruesome things she's seen over the years, this one was by far the worst.

Axel seemed to notice her dread and head-butted her leg. She smiled weakly and scratched the back of his neck in praise, making him creen like a kitten.

“You did good work today, Captain Dallas,” She spoke as she reached for her wristband and saw the incoming blip to their location. “Oh for fuck sake, these bastards?”

“What is it, Lieutenant?”

“Just had to go and get the Android Homicide division involved...”

“You have a problem with Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Look, last time we 'worked together',” She put air quotes around those words. “He got grazed by a stray shot and blamed it on my 'incompetence.”

Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. A groan left her lips as the infamous Hank Anderson emerged from his squad car, dressed in his hopelessly unprofessional attire and strutted over through the open gate and to the backyard.

“Levitte! Nice to see ya again,” He gave her that same damn smirk that he gave everybody when he was silently plotting revenge and it made Levitte tap her boot against the dirt.

“Pleasure's all mine, Anderson.” She regarded him with a cold shoulder as she knelt down and checked the dog, even though she didn't need to. Axel gave a soft ruff and licked her temple, making her smile and ruffle the fur near his harness.

She grabbed both sides of his fluffy face and smiled. “You did a good job out there, buddy... You're my good boy.” He yipped and sat on his haunches, his tail wagging in the grass at high speed. Her heart fluttered at his happy attitude and she stood back up, brushing off her knees.

When she looked back at Anderson, there was a new figure standing behind him. He may have been the complete opposite of Anderson.

Perfectly combed brown hair that was quaffed slightly around his hairline. Free of facial hair or skin imperfections for that matter. His clothes were very sharp, clean, and fit him perfectly and on the breast of his blazer, the word  **_RK800_ ** stared back at her. She finally looked up at his temple and saw the blinking yellow LED indicator and realized then that this was an android... One of the androids that was with the leader of the peace rallies a year ago that led to the Android Equality movement.

“What's this, Hank?” Captain Dallas regarded the android like a lesser being and Levitte scoffed a little at him.

“My name is Connor, Captain Dallas. I work in the Android Homicide division with Lieutenant Anderson.” His voice was higher than she expected but fit him well enough that she couldn't really argue. He was kind of cute... for a robot.

“What do we got, Levitte?” Anderson snipped a little, disregarding Dallas as he stepped up next to Levitte as she removed the flashlight again and led them to the hole in the ground where the boards were still broken. And now, the tunnel was illuminated with sterile lights and from there, they could see the parts and remains of android and human alike.

“Christ alive, what the fuck is this?”

“We got reports of screaming and suspicious activity from several of the neighbors in the area and I went to investigate... Saw someone hauling a huge trash bag through the front door that was dripping blue so I called it in... I thought it was a missing android case but it's so much more than that...”

Another carcass was removed from the cavern and this one looked like a human that was forcebly altered with android parts. There was an audio processor shoved into her skull and her left arm was removed and the android part hung around her with staples in place, the flesh tearing under it's weight.

“This is so fucked up,” Anderson started pacing a little as he rested his hands on the back of his head while his partner in turn looked like he was analyzing the scene. The circle of light on his head began to blink as he stared at the ground.

“May I?” He gestured to the hole and Levitte looked at him like he was insane.

With a curt nod, Connor leaped into the hole, hitting the ground effortlessly as he ventured into the graveyard of bodies. Levitte watched him vanish and looked at Anderson.

“When did you get an android?”

“Oh Christ, not you too--”

“No, really, I'm asking! I knew there was a synthetic detective apart of the Equality movement but... Your partner? Not what I expected.”

“Well, you know me... I always exceed expectations.”

“I do know you, and that's just not true.” Levitte snorted at his twisted up face of anger at her remark and she headed for the fence gate.

“Oh, so you got jokes, that it?”

“Are you kidding me? I'm the sarcasm Queen, Lieutenant,” She stepped onto the sidewalk where he followed her, Axel hot on their heels.

“More like queen bitch,” He muttered loud enough for her to hear and she stopped in her tracks, ready to defend her rightful place but before she could utter a word, she heard the loud smash of a body hitting cement. She looked up and saw the handcuffed criminal attempting to make a break for it.

The man bolted down the sidewalk, stumbling a little as he did so. “Hey, stop him!”

It was like a switch flipped on in Levitte cause she narrowed her eyes, dug her heels into the ground, and bolted after him, the dog following right behind her, barking loudly. The man looked behind and saw her chasing him and the dog was too fast for him. Axel ran passed Levitte and as soon as he was close enough, his jaws snapped down on the man's ankle and tore the flesh of his limb.

He screeched in pain and his other foot hit the dog in the stomach, making him whimper and flop onto the concrete in pain. Levitte saw red and removed her pistol from the holster on her side and she immediately fired at him, the shot hitting him directly in the shoulder, blood spurting from the wound and knocking him to the ground.

Levitte got down and slammed her knee into his back, holding his head against the concrete as she snarled at him.

“Oh if you weren't going to jail, you fucking are now... You assaulted an officer,”

“It's a fucking dog, lady!” He shouted and she smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of her weapon.

“Shut your fucking mouth. Get your ass up, now,” She grabbed his cuffed hands and forced him to stand, almost pulling his arms free of the sockets, the bloody bullet hole in his back making it hard for him to walk. She did not let up on him as she forced him to walk just as fast as her, the gun pressed firmly into his back as she watched three men come running for her and taking the man back to the crime scene. She immediately ran to Axel who raced over to her as if he was never touched. Levitte dropped down and kissed the dog's face without hesitation.

“Good boy, we got him together! Feeling okay?”

The coroner handed her a gas mask and she headed back to the graveyard, repelling down and ignoring Anderson as he told her how gross it was down there. As her boots hit the dirt, something crunched under it and she sighed at the bones under her feet.

“What's your buddy's name again?” Levitte shouted up at Anderson.

“Connor!” He shouted back and stepped away from the hole. Levitte headed down the cavern as the paramedics began hauling out the still alive androids and walking around to try and find the android in question.

“Detective?” She called out, the mask distorting her voice slightly. From down the cavern, she saw a tall figure turn around and she could see the blue LED from a distance away. She headed up to him and stood next to him, checking her wrist as she watched the blip from the ambulance head the other way, her eyes showing signs of sadness.

“Lieutenant Levitte, I'm glad you arrived. We found something that could be useful to this investigation.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Her eyebrows quirked in confusion. “This isn't an investigation. This is a graveyard of dead bodies. Case closed, we caught the guy--”

“On the contrary, Lieutenant,” Connor interrupted her. “I do not believe this could be an isolated incident with just one murderer. There must be more than one, no one human could commit all these atrocities.”

The more that she thought about it, she knew it was true. There's no possible way that it could have been just one killer. She made a mental note to check the databases at the precinct for other similar complaints in the area.

“Alright Detective, what did you find?” Levitte muttered into her gas mask as her eyes began watering from the horrid stench of decay. Connor squared his shoulders like the proud synthetic she knew he was and he began stepping around the several flags on the dirt that the officers were laying down. The deeper they went, the more Levitte began to realize... this was not just a simple tunnel.

“Detective, this is a lot... Longer than I anticipated,” She complained to him as she held up her flashlight once again, confused as to why it was so long but no less covered in corpses of androids and humans alike.

“This is what I found, Lieutenant...” Levitte let out a high pitched squeak of shock and terror as she saw an extensive network of corridors underground. This was not just one tunnel... This was a maze! A maze of dead bodies!

But there was something about some of the bodies in the tunnel on the left... Levitte took a little step forward but Connor held up his arm to block her path. “I wouldn't advise that, Lieutenant.”

“Are you attempting to give me orders, Detective?” Levitte snapped a little but Connor seemed gobsmacked at her accusation; his LED even spun yellow.

“No, ma'am. I just calculated that due to your love of your German Shepard, that corridor is full of several animal corpses as well... You may not handle it very well.” Connor was looking out for her? Well, that was different.

Nevertheless, Levitte immediately felt a new wave of nausea hit her like a freight train. She began to slowly back away from the corridor under the ground and she immediately lifted up her walkie, hoping there would be someone to hear her this deep underground.

“Captain Dallas, this is Levitte, do you copy?”

“ _ I read you, Ryan. Did you and the Android find something? We can't find you guys.” _

“Dallas, this is so much more than just women and androids... Detective Connor has located several corridors underground and they are littered with bodies. Not just women. There are animals down here... And children too.” Tears began to well up in her eyes even more as she saw the tiny arm on the right side and it looked to be near a stuffed teddy bear. It was breaking her heart.

“ _ Christ, are you serious? This is more than the DPD can handle... We're gonna need more cops. Lieutenant Levitte, we will be contacting the Android Division of the DPD to have the Androids working round the clock to identify the bodies in the grounds and contact families. Get out of that hole; now.” _

“Copy, Captain.” Levitte removed her fingers from the button on the side of the walkie and her stomach began churning in her body and she looked at Connor, her eyes watering all over again as she immediately just said. “Detective, remove my mask.”

“Lieutenant, that is ill-advised, the smell can-”

“Detective, I gave you an order. Remove my fucking mask!”

Connor immediately leaped into action, not to piss the older woman off and removed the mask from her mouth and nose. As soon as it was away, Levitte curled over and wrapped her arms around her stomach, vomit exiting her mouth and splattering onto the ground of bodies. Levitte's seen a lot in her life, and some she thought she would never unsee, but this goes beyond anything she has witnessed in her entire life.

Levitte continued to vomit until her stomach was empty, her shoes wet with puke as she slowly sat up and wiped the back of her mouth with her sleeve, whimpering a little as she put the mask back down and looked at Connor, his LED turning a violent scarlet color.

“Lieutenant, your heart rate is dangerously high and your blood pressure is 190 over 110. Your health is borderline critical.”

“Okay... Okay, let's get out of here, Connor.” Levitte wiped the back of her head with her sleeve and quickly jogged back to the entrance, turning to make sure Connor was following her; he was.

When she got back to the hole she fell through earlier, she heard loud barking and her heart rate only increased. Levitte removed her mask and flicked her hair back to get it out of her vision.

“Anderson! What's going on?!”

“Axel's goin' crazy, Ryan! Gotta get up here, now!” Levitte looked up at the team and she grabbed the rope she repelled down on, gripping it in her hands and giving them the signal. Both of the men in SWAT like gear ran in the other direction and she was tugged to the very top of the hole, her feet slamming on the ground and denting the dirt violently.

The man holding her dog back was soon knocked to the ground as he broke free of his hold and rushed over to Levitte, sniffing at her legs and jumping up against her, whimpering louder as Axel could sense how upset she was and how bad her situation was. Levitte smiled a little and gently patted his back as he pressed his nose into her belly.

“I'm okay Axel... I'm okay,” She scratched behind his ears and looked at Anderson and Connor, wiping her brow once more to stop the sweat. “Okay boys, I leave this up to you now. I have to go.”

“Get yourself cleaned up, Ryan. We got this under control.” Captain Dallas patted her on the back and Levitte smiled as she turned on her heel and Axel was right behind her. She opened the passenger side door to her vehicle and he immediately leaped into the seat, walking in a little circle before sitting down.

Levitte jumped into the driver's side, turned her key and the engine fired up.


	2. Classified Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levitte gets assigned to the case that is the most classified investigation in DPD history. Hank is less than thrilled. But Connor seems optimistic.

**Time: 14:28:32**

**Date: 10/26/39**

**Location: 1301 3rd Avenue, Detroit, MI 48226**

Of course the precinct was buzzing with activity; of course every single terminal was in use; and of course they had every single Android that could analyze data in seconds on this case to see just what they were dealing with. So where was Lieutenant Levitte? The Chief gave orders to the front desk to page for him when she arrived but... She hasn't yet, and it's well past noon.

Connor was worried; or mildly concerned at least. Yes, Levitte was looking quite sickly last night, and she wasn't taking the news of animal/children corpses well. The Android slowly tapped his fingers against the desk as his skeleton felt ready to leap from his synthetic skin. Every three minutes and twenty four seconds, he would glance at the entrance as he attempted to focus on the task at hand... But it was almost a lost cause.

“Lieutenant?” Connor finally spoke to Hank who was typing away at his keyboard and looked over at the desk across from him.

“Yeah?” He deadpanned.

“I understand that most humans experience... Loss, in their own personal ways. But if I may ask, why was Lieutenant Levitte so emotional during last night's investigation? She did not know any of the victims personally, as far as I am aware of?”

“Connor, let me put it this way,” Hank began, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes a little; how was he to explain this? “Ryan knows that each one of those children? They were someone's son or daughter. They had a family, a home, and was loved by somebody... And that light was snuffed out before its time... Just like...” Hank stopped himself short as he remembered his own son that he lost and he immediately gripped at the desk harder than normal.

Connor didn't press any further than that, because something inside of him clicked a little... It was that same phantom pain he felt when the other Connor was holding his partner at gunpoint. That fear of losing someone before you've even really gotten to know them, it sticks with you through almost everything you do... Or, at least it's stuck with Connor.

“Lieutenant,” Connor began as he rose from his seat and ran a finger down his left sleeve. “I will return within the next few hours; I feel it is imperative that I check on Miss Levitte's well being--”

“N-Now hold on Connor, ya might not wanna do that,” Hank was to his feet in a matter of seconds and was rushing to where the android stood, ready to wander off towards the exit and catch a cab to Levitte's apartment. “She may want to just be alone.”

“Lieutenant, if she is ill, it is crucial that she is taken care of. She lives alone, so someone must be there--”

“Connor, for fuck sake, she's 27 years old, not a 7 year old!”

“Christ, Hank. Announce my age to the whole bureau,” The sudden female voice behind Connor made his LED flash gold before he spun around, seeing Levitte in all her glory... So to speak. Her shirt was untucked, her tie was loose, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, just washed and towel dried. For lack of a better description, Levitte looked like death.

Levitte coughed into her fist and carefully ran a hand through her shaved undercut and to the long locks at the top of her head that were tied back in a messy bun, which got caught in the tangles mid push. An angry sigh bubbled from her throat and she removed her hand from her hair that now stuck up at an awkward angle.

“Miss Levitte,” Connor piped up. “The dark bruises under your eyes indicate a lack of sleep. How was your night spent?”

Hank quickly raised up his hand and smacked the android upside the head, hard enough for some of his synthetic skin on his temple to vanish and his LED to flash gold for a split second. Connor immediately realized his mistake when Levitte rubbed her forehead and ran her whole hand down her face.

“That isn't any of your business, Detective.” Levitte said in a curt tone as she skirted around him and held a file in her hands. Almost as if waiting for the Chief to call him into her office for her report. Which is exactly what he did.

“Levitte!” Captain Fowler shouted across the bureau. Levitte responded astutely, heading into his office with her manila envelope in hand. The glass door slid shut behind her and she dropped the folder onto the Captain’s desk while sitting herself down on the chair across from him as Fowler took the folder and opened it up.

There was a silence that hung in the air like a thick smoke as he went through her report and put it in the system. While Levitte insisted on writing everything down instead of using the precinct pad that every officer was provided with, nobody will understand. Levitte said that the pads crash frequently so it’s to not lose her report when she’s halfway done filling it out. Fowler said she somehow damaged the pad because his has never crashed. 

“How’s Axel? I heard about what happened last night.” 

“He went to the vet first thing this morning. Nothing broken, Axel is stronger than half this precinct, Captain.” Levitte snorted and leaned back in the chair, folding one foot over her knee and tapping her fingers on the arm rests next to her. 

“Well, he definitely runs faster, that’s for sure,” Fowler finished up the last of her paperwork before filing the folder away in the cabinet behind him. “We… haven’t had a case like this since 2032.”

“Fowler, I’d rather bust a human trafficker than whatever this is any day of the week. At least we knew what we were dealing with when we got this case… This goes way beyond murder. This is the work of monsters,” Levitte ran her fingers over her forehead and let out a deep sigh of frustration. “I’m just glad my part is over.” 

“Actually-” Levitte’s fingernails bit into her skin as he said that. “I’m assigning you to this case with Anderson.” 

“Excuse me, the fuck did you just say?” Levitte dropped both her heavy boots down on the floor and leaned forward, her arms on her knees and her face twisted up in anger. 

“Ryan, I know what you’re about to say. Hank said the same thing when I assigned him to the Android Revolution case-”

“What, that I’m not the least bit qualified for this and my position is drug busts and finding dead bodies? I’m a K-9 officer, Fowler. Not a detective.” Levitte stood up from her chair and put both of her hands on the desk, leaning forward a little almost like she was the alpha wolf trying to assert her dominance.

Fowler leaned back in his chair and rubbed over his eyes. Levitte and Anderson definitely had a lot in common, that much was obvious. It was one of the reasons they did not get along. They don’t like being reminded how much they hate themselves. And being around someone who mirrors their personality pisses them off. 

“Ryan. We are trying to keep this case as confidential as possible. The only officers assigned to this case are the ones from last night, and the androids. It’s been labeled as a classified investigation. And if we can’t keep this under control, the FBI get notified. And the last thing I fuckin’ need is the Feds back in this bereau for Android drama.” 

Levitte scoffed slightly at the idea of the FBI inside of the precinct. The last thing anybody wants is Dick- Richard Perkins sticking his crooked nose into this case. Levitte felt her bangs falling loose from her bun and blew them away for a second before leaning back off the desk and rubbing at her face.

“So because this is classified, only the officers originally involved can work on it. I got it… Where do I start?” 

“Go check with Hank and Connor. The Detective has a plan on how to start-” 

“Of course he does,” Levitte snorted a little as she looked over her shoulder and saw that the android in question was looking at her through the glass of the office box. Her curiosity was almost through the roof as she haphazardly said a farewell to Fowler and closed the door behind her. She walked straight across the bureau and towards Hank’s desk before sitting down next to his monitor.

“Aww, looks like we’re partners again, Anderson.” 

“Don’t get cocky, Ryan. I don’t wanna do this anymore than you do.” 

Levitte snorted and patted him on his shoulder harder than many would deem it necessary. It was right near the gunshot wound he had that had long scarred over. 

“I’ll try not to get you shot again, okay?” 

“I appreciate it, asshole.” Hank barely looked up from his pad as Levitte tossed her head back and started laughing like a child that just got caught with her hands in the cookie jar. After she got her giggles out, she stood up off his desk and started untying her hair, flipping it down and running her fingers through it. 

Connor watched her with pure interest as she ruffled her hair with both hands and started pulling it high up on her head as she kept herself bent down, her hair nearly touching the floor as she started pulling it through her black hair tie. Levitte flipped her hair back, wrapping it around the base of her ponytail and using the tie to secure it as best as possible. It was the sloppiest bun of blonde hair that she’s ever done. But Connor found it fascinating, for reasons beyond comprehension. All she did was fix her hair?

When her hair was all fixed up, Levitte rolled her shoulders back a little and rubbed at the back of her neck before going behind Connor and leaning one hand on his desk. His LED flashed a gold for a second on his other side and he tried his best to not show the shift in his irrational instructions as he just focused on the computer screen in front of him. Levitte watched in fascination as he ran through the computer at high speed. 

Connor was capable of reading tons of information in seconds, the screen moving so fast that any other human being could get a headache. But Connor seemed to be completely fine with everything as he scanned the files and looked up at Levitte who seemed to be waiting for something. 

“Fowler said you had a plan on how to start?” 

Connor nodded and stood up from his chair, walking behind Hank and grabbing the pad off the charging dock. The screen showed Levitte a complete chart of possible suspects and locations to check out. And at the top of the list. “Corktown? Why there?” 

“It’s the oldest neighborhood in the city and most of the residents are androids. There was an anonymous tip recently from one of the human residents about a man moving in and out of a cellar at all hours, specifically around 4 AM.” Connor spoke in a tone that one could see as excited, or disinterested. 

Levitte scrolled down through the pad and nodded a little. “I’ll go ahead and check Axel out, okay? Then we can get moving.” Levitte dropped the pad onto Hank’s desk and smirked ear to ear before whispering something that made Hank growl. 

“I’m driving.” 


	3. Cellar of Horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, and Levitte go on their first assignment together.

The speed limit sign was obviously 50 MPH, it was so obviously 50 MPH. So Levitte going 75 down the back roads was incredibly reckless and one of the reasons that Hank hated it when she drove. While Axel in the backseat had no problems and Connor was holding onto the door the entire ride, Hank made a face of pure fear whenever Levitte hit a turn. 

Levitte called her own driving ‘unsavory, but not unsafe.” Which was total bullshit, because if anybody had accidentally stepped out in front of the car, they would be very much a part of the concrete forever. 

“You good, Anderson?” Levitte smirked as they sat at a stoplight. Hank gulped a little and looked like he was just an extra in a fast and furious movie. 

“I’ll be better when the damn engine is off, Levitte.” 

Levitte tossed her head back again and snorted a little as she tapped the gas for a second while the light was still red and Hank slammed both of his palms on the dashboard, making Levitte laugh even harder as she wiggled in her seat and waited for the light to turn green, slowly taking her foot off the break and speeding up. The back roads were empty, and that’s why Levitte was driving at this speed. 

When the GPS directed her a few blocks away from the suspicious house, she put the car in park and jumped out of the driver’s side and to the back. The second the door was open, Axel jumped out and Levitte hooked his leash up to his harness. 

**Time: 16:41:54**

**Date: 10/26/39**

**Location: Labrosse St. Detroit, MI 48226**

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” Connor looked at Hank who had his hands on his knees and was doubled over slightly while gasping for air. 

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s just being dramatic. C’mon, we’re burnin’ daylight.” 

“Shut up, Ryan.” Hank scoffed and ran a hand through his gray locks before straightening up and following behind Levitte and Axel who stayed right by her side the entire time. Connor took the lead, basically knowing the streets by heart already due to his programming and they took the turn down on Porter street and headed up to the dark green colored house where the grass was just overgrown throughout the entire yard.

It looked very similar to the house they were all at last night. Levitte kept a tight hold on Axel’s leash as Hank stepped forward towards the front gate of the house.

“Don’t we need a warrant for this?” 

“No. Nobody has been registered at this address for a very long time. Almost three years,” Connor told Levitte who stumbled forward and looked down at Axel who was already growling with rage and his claws were scraping against the stone pathway. Levitte wanted to take the leash off but there could be any number of traps hiding in this tall grass and she wasn’t risking her best friend getting killed by a bear trap. When she saw Hank knocking on the front door, her shoulders squared back and he shouted if anybody was inside.

There wasn’t any answer, which was expected. And when they tried to open the door, it seemed like something was baring the path. Not a normal door lock… Levitte moved to the front door and looked at Hank for a second before removing Axel’s leash and giving him the stay command. 

“Stand back,” Levitte took a few steps back before she ran up for the door and hit it with her shoulder as hard as possible. The door immediately pushed in and it seemed like the door had been chained shut by heavy, industrial links. But whoever installed them, only put the holding in the wood and it gave out the second a hard and fast force was hit against them.

“Damn,” Hank muttered as Levitte stepped over the huge chains and rolled her shoulders a little. 

“I mean, just fuck it, right?” The second the door was down, Levitte whistled and Axel immediately darted inside, his claws clicking against the rotted wood floors. He started scouting the entire interior of the house, or whatever the dog could get access to. Connor walked around and his LED turned a soft yellow as he surveyed the entire interior. 

The home was just one story, minus a small attic and a basement. The walls were an ugly rotting cream colored and the paint against the living room drywall was peeling off, showing the marks that builders leave on the boards to build things properly. There was no carpet, scuffed hardwood floors, and near the back door were huge almost claw marks in the dark colored wood. The floorboards were loose and creaked with every step that somebody took. 

"Do you see anything?" Levitte looked over to Connor who was staring all over the floor and looked incredibly confused about all of this. 

"I.. don't see anything, Lieutenant Levitte. No thirium traces, no footprints, just… nothing. All I can tell is that there used to be furniture in here and it was moved in the last few weeks." Connor being puzzled was something that never, ever happened. Was this a sign that they were in over their heads?

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud barking noise followed by whines and claws against wood. Levitte ran across the building and towards the backdoor where Axel was jumping back and forth and pawing at the door. She opened it up and the dog immediately made a beeline for the cellar. 

"Axel's got something," Levitte looked over to Hank who was the first to run outside and Connor followed. Levitte watched their flank and made sure they weren't being followed or lured into a trap. Hank went to open the hatch overtop of the cellar but the doors were locked tight. A groan of irritation left the old man’s throat and he kicked at the door roughly. 

What he was not expecting was for his whole foot to go through the weak wood and his whole body soon followed down the hole. Hank shouted out in surprise as he went through the cellar doors and hit the solid concrete staircase underneath the doors. It was only three steps, but it hurt like hell. Levitte tried not to snort as Connor looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged a little. 

“Really, quite gross down here.” Hank said in a deadpanned tone as he stood up, rolling his probably bruised shoulders and turned around to unlatch the doors that now served no purpose whatsoever. Connor pulled them back and looked over at Levitte who shook her head. 

“I’ll stand guard. Axel, to Hank.” The German Shepherd barked in response and immediately ran down the stairs as Levitte removed her pistol from the holster and held it down, her head like a sentry as she looked back and forth to make sure that there wasn’t anybody coming. 

Connor slowly stepped down the stairs and flipped the lightswitch but nothing happened. Of course, the lights were out; the building had no power. Hank pulled out his cell phone and struggled for a second before turning on the flashlight and looking around. The floor was drenched in mold and rainwater, making the whole cellar smell like a rotting bar counter. Lining the walls were metal bars that had locks every so often. Cages. 

Hank took photos every so often of what he found while his flashlight was turned on and looked over to Connor who was approaching the cage that was closest to the cellar doors. As he got closer to the bars, his foot hit something solid and he almost fell forward into the metal bars. When he looked down, he saw a huge crate with a familiar word written across it. 

“Lieutenant…” Hank turned around and walked over to where Connor was and he brushed his fingers across the front of the crate. 

“Cyberlife.” Hank took a photo of every inch of the crate and looked up at Connor with a very confused face. Hank was about to ask a question when he heard Axel behind him start growling. They both turned to see the canine down and baring his teeth at whatever was behind them. Connor whipped around just in time to feel arms go around his neck and his entire body slammed against the bars.

“Connor!” Hank shouted and pulled out his revolver, pulling the hammer back and looking towards whoever was in the cage. His eyes narrowed furiously at the assailant but his heart stopped for a second as he saw the spinning red LED in the darkness. The android on the other side was without a synthetic skin and the thick plastic plating was shining in the minimum light that was offered from both of the LEDs that continued to glow. 

The android held Connor by the neck with their arms, their eyes showing pure rage as they looked ready to snap Connor’s neck at any given second. They were using Connor as a shield. If Hank fired his weapon, it wouldn’t be hard at all for the android to move him in the path of the bullet. There wasn’t an easy way out. 

“Open the doors.” The android had a female voice. Her audio processor sounded damaged, and her plating was a dirty gray color. From what little Hank knew about androids, he knew that whatever was happening wasn’t good. She was low on thirium and her biocomponents were struggling, even though she had Connor in a death grip. Hank didn’t move. Not until the android jerked her arms back hard enough to slam Connor’s head against the bar and dissolve the skin around his neck.

“ _ Open the doors!  _ Let us out!” She shouted violently as her fingers started shaking. Hank looked over his shoulder and saw Levitte’s shadow in the sunset and held out his hand to keep Axel from attacking the android inside of the cage. 

“Let go of him, and get back.” Hank put the pistol down and held out his hands in surrender, not willing to risk Connor’s life in order to get the upper hand. The android narrowed her eyes and looked up at Connor who’s LED was a dark scarlet at this point. After a few seconds, she removed her arms and slammed her whole hands into his back, making him fall face first into the wet concrete. As soon as he was away from the bars, she slammed her fists on the metal and shook the door.

“Let us out, right now!” She shrieked at Hank who immediately tucked the pistol into the holster and started pulling on the locked door, groaning a little as the cage seemed to be locked way too tight to be removed by hand. 

“It won’t open,” Hank grunted and yanked on the door as hard as he could and the android inside started panicking, her LED not just staying red, but flashing violently as she looked at Connor and then over to Axel who was still down and growling. Without a second thought, Hank stepped away from the door and looked around the room to see if there was anything nearby to open the doors. 

Connor ran across the room and reached for the pry bar that was laying against the wall and was covered in thirium that only he could see. He handed it over to Hank who slammed the straight claw into the latch and pulled back. After a few yanks, the door popped open and the Android ran out of the cell and collapsed on the floor in front of the cellar staircase. 

“Lieutenant Levitte!” Connor shouted out and Levitte ran down the stairs to see the female android on her hands and knees in front of the stairs and her whole body was shaking in terror. It was a miracle she hadn’t self-destructed yet. After she was out, Connor approached the inside of the cell and saw… Several female androids hanging from the wall. They all were chained to the roof by their wrists but were missing their legs. 

All of these had their synthetic skin still but no forms of clothing at all. Their LEDs were barely glowing and they were running low on thirium, worse than the one who still had her legs. The floor was drenched in blue blood and Connor took notice of a foot that was laying in the corner of the cell. But it wasn’t an android part. 

Levitte dropped down on her knees next to the female android and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“You’re okay now, we’re gonna take you someplace safe.” The android looked up at Levitte and without a second thought, raised her fist and slammed it into the blonde’s jaw. Levitte fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud as the android stood up on her legs and started scrambling for the stairs. 

“Get away from me… Get away from us!” The android pulled herself out of the hole and before anybody could react, she collapsed down the stairs and hit the floor with a loud thud, her entire body going completely stiff and motionless. Levitte slowly sat up off the floor and groaned, rubbing at her sore cheek and looking up at Hank who helped her to her feet. 

The Android’s LED had gone gray and her eyes showed no signs of life. She had shut down. Connor turned around and his LED flashed for a second as he contacted the DPD. 

“This is Detective Connor, reporting from 8459 Porter Street. We have found six androids in critical condition and one android that has shut down. We need assistance now.” After they got confirmation, Connor stepped back out of the cell and walked over to Levitte who rubbed her already bruising face. 

“Are you alright, Lieutenant?” 

“I’m fine-” Hank and Levitte spoke at the same time and shared a look before they both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Connor looked between the two who both went their separate ways, Hank towards the entrance and Levitte towards the crate that was sitting in front of the cage. 

“What’s in here?” 

“Most likely biocomponents. At least, that’s what the serial number says.” Connor motioned to the very long streak of numbers across the side of the crate and Levitte shrugged for a second before she bent down and grabbed the latch on the crate. Without giving it any thought, she pulled the latch free and pushed the lid out of the way and immediately jumped back. 

Connor was expecting biocomponents. Android arms, legs, audio processors, thirium pumps, anything but what was inside. The stench was unbearable. 

Inside of the crate, the fabric that would hold biocomponents was stained red. And in the place of android parts, there were human parts. Two legs, one arm, a set of lungs, and a bare skull. Levitte dropped down on her hands and knees and started dry heaving at the very sight of it.

Connor’s LED spun a dark scarlet and he stumbled backwards. The horrible sight of the dismembered body parts that looked professionally cut off and cauterized was absolutely horrific. Someone had to be smart enough to cut these and stop the blood flow properly. But who?

“Fucking… I hate my job.” Levitte groaned and stood up on her legs after it felt like her throat was red from how much she was wheezing. 

“Lieutenant, for somebody who is trained to find dead bodies, you are surprisingly squeamish.” Levitte looked up at Connor and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head, her eyes narrowing a little as she turned around and stared down at the floor away from everything. 

Connor took this opportunity to lean down and press two of his fingers against the severed arm and pulled them back, putting the blood against his tongue and analyzing it. After a few seconds, the report popped up for him. 

**DRIED BLOOD**

**DNA Analysis: WINTERS, Misha**

**Sample Date: <20 Days**

“These remains are over twenty days old, Lieutenant.” Connor looked over at Levitte who was almost ignoring him as he moved into the cell and started unhooking the chains holding up the androids, taking them off the ceiling and resting them all on the floor. 

Connor watched as the officer moved with high speed and had every single intention of getting them all down before the ambulances arrived. He didn’t fully understand, they weren’t technically living so they couldn’t feel pain, but still she was moving like they had seconds to live.

When they all heard the sirens, Hank went outside first and directed the medics to the cellar where five medics ran into the room and Levitte walked out of the cellar, Axel right on her heels and Connor followed behind her like he was one of her canines as well. 

As soon as they were in the front of the yard, Levitte started chewing on her thumbnail and pacing back and forth. Axel noticed her mood and immediately laid himself down on the concrete near her feet. It was several seconds before Connor said something, like he was trying very hard to calculate the best response for this situation.

“Can I ask you a personal question, ma’am?” 

Levitte looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders a little. “Go ‘head.” 

“You seem to have a certain… Compassion for androids that many humans don’t. Why is that?” 

Levitte opened her mouth, stood there for a few seconds, and then snapped it shut. Her whole body just screamed confusion, like a needle skipping on a scratched record; like a fish gasping for water on the shore. She didn’t know how to answer this.

“I…” Connor could practically feel her answer already. “I dunno. I guess… I can’t see a difference between androids and us. Minus the, you know… breathing air, eating, and bodily functions stuff.” 

“Even Lieutenant Anderson struggles to remember sometimes that we are now considered sentient life and not just machines. But you-”

“Connor,” Levitte stopped his monologue with lifting up her hand and shaking her head. “I already told you I don’t know. It’s never been a problem for me.”

Connor snapped his mouth shut, feeling like the conversation was over now and looked over to see the surviving androids being wheeled out on stretchers into several ambulances where they were taken to a recently built Android Emergency repair center. A hospital for androids, as Markus put it. It was one of the first things he made happen as the forerunner of the Android people.

The RK800 watched as the two Lieutenants spoke with the officers on the scene and gave orders to the first responders who were panicking with how angry Hank sounded when the coroner retrieved the Cyberlife box and dropped it while walking up the stairs. When the scene was placed under watch, Connor saw Levitte walking over to him and pressed her finger to her lips for a second, almost like she herself was analyzing her words this time.

“You’re good friends with Markus, correct?” 

Connor looked up and nodded. “Correct.” 

“I think we should pay him a visit… See if he knows anything about what is happening out here.” Levitte cleared her throat awkwardly as she refused to look him in the eyes.

“You think androids are behind this?” It wasn’t meant to be accusatory, he generally wanted to know what she was thinking. Levitte shook her head a little as she watched the ambulances drive away to the repair center. 

“I don’t know what I’m thinkin’... But whatever it is, Markus needs to know regardless.” 


End file.
